Starry eyes
by Imaginary Witch
Summary: Two strangers brought by fate at the same place at the same time. That is going to be just the beginning of their magical journey... Romance,suspense,jealousy are just some of this story's characteristics that promise to keep you at the edge of your seat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the first fanfic we ever write me (Imaginary Witch) and my friend (Luvhimtilldeath). So we would really like to know what you think and if you would like us to go on with it. (because we are not sure yet) Hope you will enjoy it and have a nice time reading it! :-D**

**As for the story, well, it is about two people who meet each other under strange circumstances and they are two complete different worlds. The girl (my part) an ordinary woman who has her normal life. And the man (Luvhimtilldeath's part) a charming actor who lives in the celebrities' world. Fate brings them at the same place at the same moment and then their story is unfoldied.**

**I know it may seems large, but we have posted both point of views -woman's and man's- and we think it's worth reading. :-)**

**Note: From your comments and reactions we will decide whether we will go on with it or not. So please let us know what you think. :-)**

_**Disclaimer:**_ All the characters and the story are fictional. Any resemblance with real life is coincidental.

**Chapter 1. Stranger.**

_~Sara's point of view~ (Made by Imaginary Witch)_

"This is ridiculous!", I thought completely angry now seeing how late my friends were. Some day that thing has to stop. I always wait for them when we go out.

I watched around me. The night isn't very cold -although it is winter- and I decided to wear this leather jacket which I practically hate because it is so tight on my body and highlights some certain parts making others stare at me in a strange, persistent way. Many people started gathering outside from the club. Saturday nights are always a nice way to get away from every day's worries and relax with family and friends.

Suddenly I saw all the people around me starting shouting and heading to a specific place. I turned my head to them and watched thoroughly the whole place. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger and it was hard for me to understand what was going on, what made them so erratic. I just watched them moving all together and coming closer to the entrance of the club where I stood.

A handsome bronze haired man came up to me. I smiled at him and turned red immediately. I thought he had the loveliest face I had ever seen until then. And so beautiful, deep blue eyes… He looked so cute. I didn't expect myself to even smile at someone I like, because I am usually so shy that they pass by and we don't talk at all. I was surprised and blushed even more when I saw him smile back to me and said:

"Where do you want it hon?", holding a pen in his hand.

I looked at him confused. "What? Where do I want what?"

"Well, my autograph!", he replied looking so cool and like it was the most normal thing for him to say.

My previous confusion turned into annoyance and anger. I started wondering about that guy. Who does he think he is?

"Why would I want your autograph?", I told him and when I listened to myself I regretted it instantly. It sounded more intense than it should have. But when I saw him blushing, turning away and leaving fast in order to enter the club, I felt even worse for my behavior. An urge inside me pushed me to follow him, but as my usual _me_ I was too coward to do so. Furthermore the guard that opened the way for the cute guy was too strong and muscular and that look he gave me when I made a step to get closer to them made me change my mind and step back.

That was the moment when my friends turned up.

"Hey! How is it going, Sara?", Rick told me.

"About time guys! I've been waiting for ages!", I reprimanded them and waved to them to go inside. A part of me wanted to go in there and start searching for that stranger. But another part advised me not to do so.

When we got in I started scanning the place with my eyes in pursuit of any clue that he was there somewhere. But everything seemed so normal. Like he was not there.

We found a table for four, me, Rick, Jenna and David, and after we ordered our drinks I started narrating my acquaintance with that handsome stranger whose name was still unknown to me. Everyone laughed as they considered him some kind of weirdo. Everyone except for me.

"Come on Sara! Don't feel bad about him! He is just a freak. You responded to him well.", David advised me and I looked at him angrily. No one deserved to be treated like that.

"_Then why do I still feel so guilty doing so?"_, I thought to myself without spelling the words out loudly.

We talked and drank (too much actually) and we had a nice time with my company. But I still had an eye in order I saw _him_ somewhere and got the chance to say how sorry I was for behaving in such an unacceptable, rude way. That wasn't like me at all. What impression had I left to him?

"Guys…" I pointed my glass and took a hold of it, "…Going for a refill at the bartender. Want something?"

"No, we are ok.", Jenna answered.

I stood up and headed to the bartender. I asked him to put me another drink and I stayed at the bar to drink it.

"I've been looking for you!" A man's voice told me right next to me. He was practically shouting as the music was too loud to listen and communicate with anyone.

"Umm…me?" I hesitated at the sight of the strange man that I talked to outside of the club before watching him taking his seat next to me in order to talk with me. A weird feeling took over me. It was like dizziness, anxiety and intense heartbeat all grabbed together. So hard to explain. Possibly because of the alcohol in my system, I thought.

"Yes you!" He stared at me and smiled so warmly. "Oh I am Rob by the way."

"And I am Sara.", I said and gave him my hand in order to greet him. We shook hands and that strange previous feeling grew even stronger. I held from the bench bar so that I wouldn't fall. Hopefully I did it fast and discreetly and he didn't notice.

"Hi Sara. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Rob." I gave him a warm smile. I had decided to make up for my previous attitude. And I went on. "So are you having a nice time here?"

"Hmm…Well yeah, mostly work.", he answered and I realized that he really meant it, because his face disclosed exhaustion and tiredness. "Are you here by yourself?"

His question found me so unprepared. Why did he even care if I were alone or not? It's not like I could ever be his taste. He was so incredibly attractive and me…well, an ordinary girl. Just that.

"Well, I am here with some of my friend. And I think they are waiting for me..." I said and pointed to our table in a distance from where we were.

"Aha…Ok then…" He nodded and looked down pushing hard his lips together. In a flick of a second he was staring back into my eyes again, those incredible deep oceans that I would definitely love to get drowned in, and I bit my bottom lip hard. I noticed him looking at me intensely and then closing his eyes tight. I waited for a while, but I saw no reaction from him.

"Um…", I stopped in dilemma whether to say something more to him (and I really wanted to do so) or just move on and get back to my friends. And I chose to hear my logic. "See ya…" My voice sounded more quiet than I wanted to and I wasn't quiet sure if he heard me.

Although I hesitated much, I got up from my seat and with quick, steady steps I headed to our table where my friends seemed to be laughing about something. While I was walking, I turned to take a last glance of Rob. He was more than just attractive sitting there at the bar with his tight jeans and his white shirt with a few buttons left unbuttoned to reveal his strong, fit chest. I licked my bottom lip watching him passing his fingers through his nicely brushed hair. It looked like there was something he was thinking of. Something bothered him.

Some minutes passed and I couldn't take my mind of Rob. I had that strange impulse to talk to him more, to sit there with him and discuss about ourselves so that I would know him better. And on top of all, ask him why he had said that about the autograph when he saw me outside the club. And I acted spontaneously.

"Sorry guys, but I have something to do. I will see you later ok? I'll be back."

"Okie dokie!", Jenna and Rick answered and they started laughing unreasonably. Clearly David would have to take us back home with Rick's car, because I didn't feel that sober either.

I hurried to the bar looking forward to seeing him there and start our conversation from where we had left it. But when I got there, there was no sign of him. He probably left after I acted like I wasn't interested at all in talking with him. And that was so not true…

I left a sigh and decided to look around for him. He should have been somewhere in the club. I searched literally everywhere, but I still didn't see him. And what if he had left and gone home? At that thought I started swearing to myself for not considering that option earlier. I would have had time to find him then and prevent him from taking off. But I didn't give up on my hopes. Perhaps he was still outside. Maybe I still had time.

I ran outside from the club passing by my friends' table in a hurry. I reached the exit and pushed eagerly the door to open. I got out and the cold air hit me straight on my face. It made me shiver and stagger. Only then did I find out that my jacket was left at my chair back where I was a few minutes ago talking with my friends. But I had no intention to go there to take it back. I would waste too much precious time on that. But again, no matter how thoroughly I searched for him, I didn't see him around.

I decided to move on at the road in front of me in case it made me feel better from the hangover. While I was walking lazily up and down the street and not too far away from the club, because I didn't want to lose my friends and they were the only way that would help me get back home, I listened to some distant male voices. I turned to the direction where they came from and I noticed some drunk men, still holding beers in their hands and missing their steps all the time. When they realized my presence there, they started walking menacingly towards me and calling me names like: "Doll, baby etc." At first I got cold feet but then when they came even closer, I instinctively started doing big steps backwards. I had to get out of here fast or else I would be in big trouble really soon.

"Hi honey… There you are!" I heard this voice beside me and at the same time I felt a hand wrapped around my waist. "I've been looking all over for you!"

At first I didn't realize to whom the voice belonged to and I thought that it was another drunk man from this creepy company and I got even more terrified. But when I turned my head slowly and looked at the man standing next to me now staring at my face worried, I left a sigh of relief and without thinking about it much got closer to Rob. I was so thankful for him coming to save me and for our sudden intimacy. But at that moment I was so shocked that I couldn't think of anything else except of the way I would escape from these hazardous men. I got more relaxed when I saw them turning around and walking away to a completely different direction from us. It obviously didn't seem like fun for them to tease me anymore as soon as they saw that a man came to search for me. I was so grateful to Rob for interrupting their dark thoughts and plans. He saved my life.

As soon as we were alone and, most important, safe, Rob let go of me. I looked at him a little bit disappointed and I frowned without realizing it. It felt so incredibly nice and right being next to him and I didn't want to lose this feeling.

"You are shaking…", he whispered so gently close to my ear and made me experience some strange new emotions that caused more shiverings.

I wanted to talk, to say something, anything, to ensure him that I was fine. But apparently I wasn't too well. I was still in a shock. Because my voice didn't obey and it wouldn't come out. So I ended up just nodding to him.

"Here take my jacket… you shouldn´t be outside alone… at this hour…", he advised me placing his jacket on my shoulders and I saw how right he was.

"Yes, I guess you are right.", I managed to say with a trembling voice. "Perhaps my friends…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and looked around me. I was away from the club. I had walked more than I thought. What if they had left without me? My face got a worried, terrified look when I realized that possibility.

"They left you?", Rob said and his voice sounded so nervous and disapproving. His face took a worried along with a mad look and wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

"No, I lost them. They would never do that.", I replied wanting to justify them, but I was still unsure about that. "And I was supposed to go home with them." I moved my hands through my hair desperate and left a loud groan.

"So? You don't live around here?", Rob asked.

"Oh no. I came with a taxi. I guess I'll have to do the same now to get home." I started looking for my mobile phone in my bag laughing jokingly with my bad luck.

""I am sorry… I wish I could drive you home but I had a drink." He stopped for a while working out on my expression and reaction. "I live here nearby if you want to come up?", he offered me pointing at the door of a house. But when he felt my hesitation he continued: "We could call for a cab?"

The moment he said that I finally found my mobile phone and I took it out with enthusiasm. But when I opened it and went to press the numbers I realized that my battery was really low and it was going to close soon.

"Oh no! No battery!", I shouted in panic. "This night just went from bad to worse!"

"Do you include me at the bad or worse part?" Rob asked me and I instantly took my eyes from my phone to his face. His blue eyes stuck on mine, trying to see the answer inside them. I didn't respond though. I only blushed unable to find any words to say.

"Ok… I take that as a _yes_.", he said nodding and sounded a little bit offended, dispirited. Why did I keep offending him? While the only thing I was sure about tonight was the fact that I was truly interested in him. Something more than just _interested_ actually…

"I'm sorry…", I managed to say. We continued looking inside each others eyes for a long moment and then he moved his hand in front of me making space for me to pass and said: "So? Are you coming?"

I try to decipher his thoughts and intentions. Of course, until now, I had to admit that he was a gentleman to me and never gave me any reason to doubt him. So I passed him and walked in front of him in silence towards the door of the elevator. Then he opened it and we got in. _"You make that call to David to come and pick you up and you leave. It's easy as that!"_, I thought to myself. I didn't even dare to look at him. I felt so bad. Instead of making up for the way I acted when I first saw him, I kept being rude to him and with no reasonable reason. He was always so kind and sweet to me. Plus the fact that he was also my savior and I had to find a way to thank him for that.

When I stopped feeling bad for myself I realized the fact that this elevator was so small and we were for once more in a few hours so close… I closed my eyes for only a second, as I was still staring at the wall next to me, and then something woke up inside me. I wanted to feel the heat I felt whenever I stared at his eyes, his face. I looked up at him and saw him turning his head elsewhere. I smiled satisfied. It seems that I wasn't the only one aware of that strange heat around us. He was actually staring at me at the time I was being a coward and wasn't able to do the same.

When we got in the house, a simple apartment for a bachelor, I was amused by the cleanliness. Even though he was a guy everything was in order in the house. Well. Almost everything. Except for a guitar that was dropped on the couch at the living room and a piano full of papers with music notes and a few lyrics on them. One more guitar is left right there next to the piano.

"Do you play?", I asked although the truth was more than obvious.

"Yes, some.", he answered modestly. "You?"

I looked amazed at him. "Ha, ha!…_Me_? No!" This was one of the things that I always wanted to do, but I never could due to responsibilities and other stuff that always came in the way.

"I can teach you…some other time…" His voice sounded like a whisper. He was shy. I could tell from the look of his face. He was blushing and the moment he said this he took his eyes from me. I wanted to make him feel more comfortable and make sure that I had no intention of _not_ seeing him again as long as he wanted to as well. So, when he looked back at me I gave him the warmest smile I could and nodded as a _"yes"_ to make it clear that I wanted to meet that handsome man again really soon. At an instant his face lightened up and brightened with one of my favorite smiles and I was sure that I achieved to deliver him the message.

At that moment Rob took the guitar that was lying on the couch, he sat there and started playing a melody that I heard for the first time. Probably a song he had written himself.

I sat on the other sofa just across his and relaxed. Soon I was overtaken by the sweet sound that came out from the guitar and the way that his long fingers slipped fast up and down its chords.

"It's amazing…", I whispered.

He smiled shyly not taking his eyes from the instrument. And I noticed how captivating smile he had. It made his whole face shine even more. And he was undeniably even better now that I saw him closely under the bright lights in his living room.

He went on playing and without wanting to, I yawned and began to feel my eyelids really heavy and my eyes too tired to stay open.

"Time for you to go to sleep now.", he noticed and put away his guitar with that warm smile still lingering on his lips.

"No…Rob…go on…", I told in a try to hide the truth that I felt very sleepy. But I wouldn't be rude again.

"Ah… some other time.", was the last thing I heard him saying. My eyes were closed tightly. But after a while I felt warmer. I felt comfortable, calm and I moaned slightly. After that everything went blank and I fell into a deep sleep.

**So this was the first chapter from our story "Starry eyes". Hope you enjoyed it! Pleaaaase once more review and let us know what you think! It is so important for us!**

**P.S.1. Ask us for anything you possibly don't get. ;-) And don't forget to check Luvhimtilldeath stories. She is a great author. You'll enjoy her writing. :-) PLEASE READ ROB'S POINT OF VIEW that she has written. **.net/s/6474634/1/

**P.S.2. Special, sincere thanks to that incredible girl and great author who helped me on how to upload this story. Thank you so much dear Jenni! Check her stories... Her nick is icegirljenni. :-)  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**So this is our second chapter from our story. I got many nice comments from people who read it and thank you very very much for that. And here is what happens next. Hope you enjoy! And once more please tell us what you think!**

**P.S. Leave a comment. It's free! :-)  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_ All the characters and the story are fictional. Any resemblance with real life is coincidental.

**Chapter 2. Phone Call**

Aaah!" I left a slight scream still feeling myself panting from running

in order to escape from those strange people who chased me, but I didn't

even know who they were.

"_What a dream…"_, I thought to myself pulling desperately my fingers

through my hair, as if the incredibly live dream would fade away.

After a few seconds, when I regained self-consciousness, I looked around me.

"Oh my God!", I whispered slightly and put my hand on my mouth to stop the scream that was about to come out. "Where am I?"

I looked around me examining the place. I was sleeping on a couch, having a warm blanket around me. And not having a clue about what on earth happened last night, I got very happy to find out that my clothes were still on. _How drunk was I?_

I sat up trying to unravel my hair with my fingers. It was a mess. I looked around me. I saw a guitar left next to the couch I was sleeping. That reminded me a small part of the last night -probably the best part of the night-. I remembered Rob playing it so nicely, so emotionally…

_Rob?_ It was only that moment that I saw him sleeping there at a couch opposite me. He seemed so calm, so lost in his own dreams. It would be a shame to wake him up.

I approached him tiptoeing. I leaned a little above him and smiled watching him breathing in and out peacefully. I took a tuft of hair that fell on his forehead and put it aside. While I was passing my hand by his cheek, I let my fingers caress it slightly still smiling on his sight. He moved a little and I was frightened that I had woken him up. I made a few steps backwards and looked at him anxiously. I left a sigh of relief when I saw him continuing his sleep as relaxed as before.

I had to think of something quickly. First of all, I had to leave. But on second thought… How could I leave him without telling him something? I wanted to see him again after all.

I looked the time at my watch and got shocked.

"Oh it's so late!", I whispered terrified that I would be late for work.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and looked myself from top to bottom realizing I was still wearing Rob's jacket. He had given it to me last night, when we left that club and I still had it on me.

Then an idea stroke me. I headed to the first open door that I found and got in. It was the kitchen. I took off the jacket and looked for a piece of paper, a pen, anything that would help me leave him a note. Thankfully, I didn't have to look for them for long, as I saw a small notebook on the kitchen table and a pen next to it. Apparently he had jotted down some numbers, names and dates that he had set.

I teared apart a small piece of paper and took the pen in my hand.

"_Dear Rob!_

_I am sorry for leaving without saying bye, but I was in a hurry. Started work early this day and you were sleeping so deep. Anyway! I'll make it up someday and here's my number if you want to meet again…_

_0745-53837453_

_Love Sara…_

I folded the paper and put it in one of the jacket's pockets. For sure he would find it in here sooner or later. I took a deep breath feeling my heartbeat accelerating only in the idea of hearing his voice on the other side of the telephone line telling me that he wanted to see me again. At least I hoped he would still want to…

I put the jacket on one of the chairs and got off the kitchen. While I passed from the living room I let myself take a last glance at Rob admiring his nice characteristics; his red, rich lips, his messy hair…

'_Sara concentrate!"_ I had to remind myself in order to take my eyes off him.

I opened the door and closed it quietly when I got out of his house. I ran out at the road as fast as I could. I had to start working at 7.30 a.m. and it was already 6.30. I wouldn't be able to be there on time unless I transformed into an air-jet or something like that.

"Taxi! Taxi!" I yelled when I saw one passing the street. Thankfully the driver saw me and stopped right in front of me.

"Good morning! 113 Leighton's Street.", I told him and sat on the back seats.

I saw the driver looking through the mirror and examining me thoroughly from my face to my night clothes that revealed probably too much. Although this really pissed me off, I was too nervous and anxious to get to work on time to care.

"I am in a hurry if you don't mind.", I pointed out and opened my bag to find my keys and my wallet.

He didn't reply, but instead stepped on it and made me hit hard on the back of my seat.

_Great! __My day started so well when Rob was the first person I saw, but now it turns out to be a hard one._

In less than twenty minutes I was at home. I paid the taxi driver and got out of the car running. I opened my apartment's door and rushed to my room. I took the first clothes I found in the closet -a simple pullover and trousers- and put them on. Then I went to the toilet to wash my face and take off the make-up. Because if I went to work having all this make-up on my face, I would definitely get fired.

I looked at the time. 07:10 a.m. The cafeteria wasn't too far from here, but today I would have to run to get there. Therefore I put on my trainers and took my other, simplier and everyday bag putting the most necessary things inside it. I decided to take my mobile phone at work and as its battery was empty I would recharge it at one of the shop's sockets.

I went down the main street running and I passed through cars and people who started swearing things that I didn't even understand in my hurry. Finally, I managed to reach _"Café Italiano"_, the cafeteria I worked, at 07:29. I opened the door and got in rapidly.

"Hey! Good morning, Sara! Are you OK?", Jenna asked. One of my best friends happened to work with me at this place.

"Hi, Jenna." I stopped and held on a table in order to catch my breath and calm down.

"Were you running?"

"Obviously…", I answered ironically.

She tried to console me. "You're on time. Don't worry!"

"Yeah…sure…" I couldn't erase from my memory the way she and my other friends abandoned me last night and who knows what would have happened if Rob wasn't there.

"Why do you talk to me on that attitude? And where on earth were you last night?"

Her words made me even more furious. "What? Where was I? You must be kidding, right?"

Jenna looked at me surprised, not having a clue what I was talking about and why I was so bad-tempered.

"The right question would be; Where were all _you_ last night? You didn't even wait for me to leave together!" I lowered my voice, when I saw a client entering the cafeteria.

I headed to his table to take his order. "Good morning, sir. What would you like?" I asked politely smiling.

"An espresso and one chocolate donut, please.", he ordered.

"Thank you, sir."

I returned to my place next to Jenna.

"Look, I am very sorry! OK? We didn't mean to do that, but… we were too drunk! All of us!", she tried to excuse herself along with all the others.

"This is ridiculous…", I whispered quietly waving my head. "Thankfully I was lucky enough and Ro…" I stopped my sentence at that moment, as I thought that she didn't know about him and I didn't want to reveal anything as soon as I had cleared things up with him first.

"Ro…? What does that mean?" Unfortunately for me my friend was clever enough to get that.

"Well…nothing…nothing at all…" The blushing at my cheeks getting more and more obvious didn't help much.

"Oh my God! It is a man! And from your reaction I can tell he is an interesting one…" I felt Jenna's eyes being stuck on my face, but I couldn't look at her. I turned my head at the door and saw two women entering.

"New clients. Have to go…", I said and rushed to them.

The whole day at work passed like that; me trying to avoid Jenna so that she wouldn't ask more and Jenna looking at me with a wide smile telling me: _I know what you're hiding!_ But what surprised me even more is that I looked at my watch again and again, almost every five minutes, and got mad when time didn't pass quickly. I checked on my mobile phone like every few seconds and felt this strange feeling in my stomach when I saw that there was nothing there; not a message or a call… I even turned up the volume of the song I had chosen as a ringtone, so that I would hear it in case someone called.

_Don't be silly, Sara! He won't call you!_, I thought to myself scolding me for hoping in something that would never happen.

And then my mobile phone started ringing. I went to look at it with a grin on my face. I took it in my hands, that were shaking uncontrollably, and looked at the small screen.

_Rick calling…_

Damn it!

"Hello?" My disappointment was more than obvious in my voice.

"_Hello, Sara! How are you? I got worried __about last night…"_ Rick seemed really concerned.

"I am fine. Thanks for asking. Now if you don't mind, I am at work and…"

"_Yes, of course! Talk to you later. Bye!"_

"Bye, Rick." I hang up as fast as possible, still without losing my hope that the next ringing would be Rob…

"Who was it?" Jenna's voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Um…Rick. He asked if I was ok." I sounded even more dispirited when I pronounced his name. "We will talk later, after work."

Jenna nodded and went to service the next clients who came in.

At the exact time that she left my phone rang again. But this time it was a message. I didn't even bother looking at the number, because I didn't want to be disappointed when I would find out that it wasn't the one I wanted to hear from. I opened the message and started reading it.

_Hi Sara!_

_It´s me Rob… I got your number. I would love to meet you again! Do you mind if I call you tonight?_

_/Rob_

I can't explain with words the feelings that rushed and overwhelmed me. Was it joy? Excitement? Relief? Perhaps all these together in a mixture. A wide smile appeared on my face and my cheeks started burning. I almost started jumping up and down, but when I remembered that I wasn't alone I decided to behave and hide my overjoy.

_What will I answer to him?_ I thought and concluded that it was better for me to phone him. Messages are too impersonal. Furhtermore, and most importantly, I desperately wanted to hear his wonderful, sweet voice again…

My fingers were trembling when I pressed the _call_ button in order to inform him that I received his message and that he could actually phone me anytime.

"_Hello?"_ That was him. Could the sound of someone's voice make you so happy and in the same time so anxious?

"Hi, Rob!" My voice trembled as much as did my fingers holding the device.

"_Thank you…for the number__ Sara…"_ He was polite too except for all his other assets.

I smiled to myself before I replied and possed my question. "Oh no problem… So what are you doing?" OK. Try to sound casual, but not a weirdo Sara! _What are you doing?_ You bearly know him! He will be offended with your question and he will definitely feel awkward and not answer it.

"_Nothing just took a shower."_ I was reliefed to hear him talking and see that he was comfortable enough to discuss his every day activities with me.

At that moment Jenna came back and examined my expression and when she saw something that gave away the fact that I was overexcited for the conversation I had, she grined and made me signals asking me things, like who is it and if he is good.

She distracted me enough though. What did I want to say? Why was everything so blur in my mind? "Oh…I…ok, well you know why I left, by the way why did you want to call me tonight?"

"_Nothing__...Just talk."_

I kinda felt flattered. He wanted _just to talk_ with me?

"Aha…" I couldn't hold the big smile and the light laugh that came out of me. I would take this conversation for as long as possible, if it wasn't for the people who kept coming and for Jenna who stared at me impatiently. "So anything special you wanted to talk about? I think I need to go back to work soon…"

"_Ok…But we can talk later."_ Was there I slight dissapointment that I heard in his voice?

"Sure…Talk to you later!", I ensured him.

"_Yeah, bye!"_

"Bye!", I replied still not able to get rid of that smile that was stuck on my lips.

At 14.30 my duty was over and I took my bag, said a quick _Bye_ to Jenna, who kept asking questions about _that mysterious stranger that made my day after his call_, and to which enquiries I never replied or gave unspecific answers, and left my work as soon as possible.

When I reached home, I took a bath, ate and took a nap. In the evening I went with my friends for a coffee and I was delighted to see all of them apologizing for their behavior and that they would never do that to me again. In addition, I had to mention Rob so that they would understand the danger they put me in when they left me at the club.

"So that was the guy you talked at the phone this morning.", Jenna said satisfied with herself that she figured that out.

"He called you?", Rick sounded strange. As if…he didn't like the news. But he didn't have a reason to do so.

"Yes, he did. And we will probably talk again pretty soon."

He just nodded and looked at his fingers, before changing subject.

The truth is that I couldn't wait to go home and sit on my couch, watch TV and do nothing more than wait impatiently for Rob to call. And that is exactly what I did. I watched a film that I had seen a hundred times before and had almost learned all the dialogues by heart, but I didn't mind, because I liked it very much. When it ended, I felt so tired and exhausted that I went straight to bed and fell in a deep sleep.

_RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING_

During my sleep I thought it was my alarm clock informing me that it was time to wake up. But then, when I regained some of my consciousness but still saw some distant, blur images and scenes from my last dream, I realized that it was my mobile phone.

"Mm…" It was the lazy, sleepy moan that came out of my mouth.

"_Um hi…Sara?I__t's me Rob..."_ That was definitely a wake up call for me.

"Oh hi Rob." I stood up on my bed in an attempt to wake up and yawned quietly. "So what's going on?" I tried to find a clock or something that would show me the time.

A few seconds passed without any reply. I started getting really worried.

"Rob?"

"_Oh I am sorry…hmm…is there anything you wan__ted to tell me? Is everything alright?"_ Was there something _I_ wanted to say? _He_ called me. But who cares once I get to listen to his voice again.

"Um… yeah everything is ok…You know it´s really refreshing hearing your voice this time in the morning. But I don't have anything to say…" I bit my bottom lip not believing the words that had just slipped out of my mouth.

"_O__h…I like to hear your voice too... anytime."_ Everything was quite for a while. Not even our breaths made a sound.

"Did you wake up just to call me?" That idea seemed totally cute to me. And made me extremely happy, because it was one more sign that he probably liked me. My cheeks started burning and I put my hand on one of them.

"_Um…yeah…"_ His answer left me flying in the sky and my heart started missing beats.

At that moment I managed to find my watch and look at the time. "Well, I was getting up at seven anyway, so thanks! Besides, waking up at your voice was a thousand times better than that awful alarm clock." For some reason I felt no restrain anymore. I wanted him to know what I was thinking, because I started believing that the feelings were mutual. I chuckled quietly considering how lucky I was that a guy like Rob liked me.

"_I am glad I could help."_, he answered and I laughed when I almost pictured his face getting red, as he did the night that we met. I stood up and went to my closet to get my clothes ready.

"_I call you tonight then, by the way, where do you work?"_

"Oh at a café…Café Italiano." I informed him and I wished that he would pay me a visit there pretty soon… Suddenly only hearing his voice wasn't enough for me.

"_Oh… ok, talk to you later.__ Bye!"_

"Bye…"

I hang up and got ready for work. As I was starting work at 8.30 I had plenty of time to get ready, take my breakfast and watch the morning news on TV before I would leave.

Finally, at 8.10 I put on my coat and wore my boats to go to the café. I opened the door and then…

"Sara! A comment about…"

"No, no! Here Sara! How long do you know Rob…"

"Are you together? Are you dating?"

People with microphones, cameras, flashes came on me and surrounded me. I draw back and closed the door behind me with all my power. I felt my hands shaking and I was sweating.

While I was trying to figure out what was going on, how did all these people come out of my house and what did they want from me, I figured it out.

"Rob! They said Rob! But how? Why?"

Without thinking I took out my mobile phone and called his number.

Rob answered immediately._"Hi again…"_

"Rob, what's going on? What is this?" I was on the verge of crying. I felt like I was sick. My vision started getting blur, my heart was beating so hard that I could hear the sound in my ears, my head hurt and my legs didn't keep me anymore. I collapsed while I leaned against the door and sat on the floor.

"_Sara? What do you mean__? What happened?"_

I couldn't hear anything anymore except for the knocks on the door and the shoutings. "Who are all these people?"

"_Sara? Where are you?"_

I couldn't hold me tears anymore. I burst and put my hand on my face covering it. Everything was so confusing right now. I had to go to work, but how would I get through all this infuriated crowd?

I felt my mobile phone slipping from my hands and falling on the floor. I left it there unable and too wick to pick it up and talk to Rob. I closed my face in my hands and brought my legs closer to my body. I stood there letting my tears fall on my clothes and tried to understand what was going on. I had to think of something and I had to think it fast!

**So that was it! Once more thanks for reading and sorry for the large story… I hope it was worth it! :-) And leave a comment, tell us what you think! Thanks!  
**

**Imaginary Witch All rights reserved.**

**P.S. Check Rob's point of view (written by my dear friend and great author Luvhimtilldeath) **.net/s/6724410/2/


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ****again!**

**Here comes**** our third chapter from our story. Once more thank you so much for your nice words at our story! It really means a lot to us! And here is what happens next. After the phone call Sara tries to find out what is going on outside her own house. But then things change as something unexpected happens. Hope you enjoy! And please tell us what you think!**

**P.S. Leave a comment. It's free! :-)**

_**Disclaimer:**_ All the characters and the story are fictional. Any resemblance with real life is coincidental.

**Chapter 3 – China Town**

I took a deep breath and put my hand at the door ready to open it.

"Let's go!", I said to myself trying to encourage me.

I took my keys and my bag and went out.

"Hey Sara! Tell us something. Where did you meet?"

"Are you together long?"

The voices and the flashes made me feel like a person who tried desperately to find her way out from two huge rocks that tried to crash her. I pushed hard at bodies, looking at the ground and putting my hands in front of my eyes whenever a camera flashed. Of course I said nothing and moved through the crowd using all of my force.

After a while I didn't know how many photographers and journalists were there. It felt like a century that I had been trying to find my way out of this "human tunnel", but somehow it seemed that I was still somewhere in the middle of this chaos.

At some point I felt someone pushing me so hard that I did many steps backwards and hit at the wall of my house. I instinctively put my handbag in front of my face trying to regain my strength to move along them again. I felt my head dizzy and my stomach turning. If I wouldn't be able to get out of these infuriated people, I would definitely lose consciousness and faint from lack of air.

"Sara!"

A familiar, man's voice sounded only a little away from me. I turned my head towards the direction that it came from and saw him. I was so relieved. I kind of pictured him like my personal "hero" who rushed to save me.

He came next to me and I followed him as we walked away from the crowd.

"Who are all these people? How do they know about me and you…?", I mumbled sounding terrified.

Rob was about to answer when some idiot, unkind man came too close to him.

"Rob! Rob! She is beautiful, nice going mate!" An irresistible will to punch him at the face came to me.

"Piss off! You are not my mate!" Rob sounded frantic and extremely angry and annoyed. I had never experienced that side of him. "Just keep walking, walk in front of me…don't run they'll just run after!" He suggested to me and I felt like being in the wild jungle with some infuriated beasts chasing over me to eat me alive.

I tried to follow his orders and do as he said. More people started gathering around us pushing and yelling. Questions were coming from all around us.

"So Rob, when did you guys meet?" When he gave no answer to that person, a man reached me looking at me in the eyes and posed the same question to me.

"Don't talk to him!", Rob instructed me.

My nervousness was more than obvious. I accelerated my speed of walking and put my head down looking at the road and many legs stepping on each other.

But as it seems that wasn't all I was going to get from that annoying man. He returned and this time touched my shoulder with his filthy hands. _What the hell? _ I was disgusted and I was ready to turn towards him and start beating and swearing.

"You get the fuck away from her you freak!" I turned to Rob as that furious voice came out from him. I looked at him extremely surprised with eyes wide open while he pushed that jerk hard throwing him into the curb. That guy lost his balance and fell throwing his camera on the ground without causing any serious damage to it though. Somehow all these made me even more anxious and I started almost running instead of walking.

"He's gonna sue your ass!" I managed to distinguish a distant voice shouting probably at Rob.

Soon, Robert came next to me and followed my pace. The moment we reached the road we saw a cab stopping and someone getting out of it. I felt Rob next to me pushing me slightly from the back in order to get in the car. I guess that was a great idea considering the mess we had left behind us. He came to sit next to me at the back seats and told the taxi driver to just drive, as none of us knew where to head to. We only wanted to find some peace and calmness away from that madness.

I leaned back at my seat holding my head with my hand and looking outside the window as we drove by buildings, cars, people, stores…

"Sara, are you ok?" Rob asked me sounding concerned and somehow deeply sad and ashamed for what had happened.

I just nodded. I wasn't at the mood of talking right now. I started inhaling from the nose and exhaling hard. I had to calm down myself. My frantic heartbeat seemed so loud that I barely listened to anything else.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you that I'm an…", he started excusing and apologizing with the sweetest way he could.

"Just leave it!" My nerves were so tensed at that moment resulting on my answer to sound rude and totally angry. I kept ignoring him refusing to look at him.

"Can you at least look at me?" His almost pleading voice made me turn at his side and stare him at the eyes. I couldn't help but feel hollow inside me. I felt so empty and heartless, because of all these people who wanted a piece of me and I didn't even know why.

I couldn't help looking inside his deep, blue eyes any longer. I lasted only a few seconds and then returned my glance outside my window again. Then the car passed outside that club that we first met with Rob. A grin appeared at my face when I remembered our first uncomfortable meeting and the way he made me tremble when he put his arms around my waist. Not to mention his deep eyes starring at me in such an adorable way…This always made my heart melt. It was just then that I realized the most important thing of this crappy, until now, day; I had the chance to see him again, even under these strange, inconvenient circumstances.

I slowly turned my head to look at him again. "So I think I have calmed myself down now." I said quietly still with a smile from my memories lingering at my face. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "So who were those people Robert?"

I saw him taking a deep breath before replying to me. "They were…paparazzis…"

I kept staring at him still hoping for some more words from him to complete the puzzle. But as he didn't respond in any way, I thought about it and then realized the fact. Robert was a celebrity. I waved my head full of understanding.

"Aha…" It was the only thing that could come out from my mouth still trying to accept the fact that I had a crush on a famous man, who seemed to have mutual feelings for me as well.

"They found out that you are hanging out with me and decided to make a big thing out of it, those no lives bastards…I'm sorry…I should have just told you about it but I really thought you knew at first…But I guess I'm not that famous."

The fast way his excuses came out from his mouth and his apologizing look, along with his funny words about himself made me start laughing.

"Well, _I _never heard of you…" I said teasing him. I chuckled and I was relieved to see him smile back at me more relaxed than before.

"I wish those…I wish they hadn't either…" He sighed deeply rolling his eyes, leaning his head back and starring at the car's ceiling.

I felt so bad for him. Poor guy unable to have any personal life since it would be revealed the same day from the paparazzis. I approached him and put my hand on his knee. A strange feeling started growing inside me making my stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him and laid my head on his chest. I felt him freeze underneath me and I was ready to go back again afraid that I had scared him by my sudden intimacy.

"Um…nothing I'm just glad you're alright…those bastards would kill for a scope…" He still wasn't calm, but this time I understood that it was due to those people ruining both our day and not because of me.

"It's ok…it's not your fault." I interrupted him trying to console him. I put my hand around him and came closer to his body. Suddenly nothing else mattered to me. His perfume took over my senses and I felt his heartbeat growing stronger.

I heard him talking again sounding less frustrated and much more…I couldn't tell what it was, but for sure it wasn't just my idea that something existed between us. "Well I'm sick of those idiots ruining my life! I can't even talk to a person without them knowing it, hunting them all down…" He sounded irritated again causing me to look up at his face. I hated seeing him so unhappy and disappointed.

"Don't worry…it's…" I tried to find the right words to say and make his pain go away, but there was nothing good enough to spit it out and wash it all away.

"I know it…I just know it! Soon they will do or say something…that will…then you…", he muttered and stopped unable to find the right words to go on. I felt sorry for him and I didn't want Rob to be like that anymore. He should understand that I didn't blame him for this mess. He rescued me after all from them…

I reached his cheek with my left hand caressing it softly. My action caused him to open his eyes wide and look at me a bit surprised. "It's ok…I'm not going anywhere…" My voice sounded so warm and quite. It made me wonder if it was really me that talked so calmly and sensually.

Rob left a sigh while nodding still disbelieving my words. "You say that now…believe me…"

I didn't want to hear anymore. Enough of pitting ourselves for what had happened. I put my index finger at his lips. They were so soft and warm. So tempting… I went closer and then closer to him letting only a few inches between our faces. I wanted so much to give in my instinct and kiss him, but I didn't want to seem too desperate. My pulse increased incredibly fast and I started breathing heavily. Suddenly, Rob grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me passionately. That was all it took for me to let go and succumb to the sweet taste of his lips on mine. I heard him moan slightly causing me to make our kiss even more intense. I never wanted this to end…Our first kiss…

"Hey! Get a room will ya!" The taxi driver interrupted our moment and I felt my face turning into a deep red colour. I smiled widely feeling ashamed and closed my face at my hands. I didn't use to be so demonstrative with my boyfriends in front of other people. But with Rob it was just a sudden urge that I had. His luring lips and his "puppy" like sad eyes made me lose control. I regained my former position sitting next to him trying in vain to hide my laughter.

'Get a bloody TV!" I heard Rob saying to the driver with a sense of irony at his voice.

"Ah! So you like walking?" The driver replied and pulled up the taxi. He then turned to the back seats expecting us to leave the cab. As soon as I anticipated what his glance meant I searched my purse in my bag to pull out some money.

Robert seemed to be faster than me. "Keep the change!", he said and literally threw a twenty to the rude driver.

We got out of the car and watched him stepping on it and disappearing quickly from our eyes turning at the next corner. But before he completely got lost he had the time to pull out his middle finger to Rob. I rolled my eyes irritated but decided to let it go. I looked around me trying to anticipate where on earth he had left us. Then I starred back at Rob as we both said in a moment of comprehension. "Chinatown!" We started laughing like two people with no worries, completely free and secure. And that was somehow true. No one could have known us in this place. We were just two unknown people standing in the middle of an anonymous crowd. I felt Rob taking my hand into his and I gave him my warmest smile. As we started walking through passers by I took a breath feeling the smell of garlic, spices and fish filling my lungs. The rays of the summer sun warmed up my body and I took a firmer hold of Rob's hand as we kept going farther inside this place.

**So that was i****t! Once more thanks for reading! I hope it was worth it! :-) And leave a comment, tell us what you think! Thanks!**

**Imaginary Witch All rights reserved.**

**P.S. Check Rob's point of view (written by my dear friend and great author Luvhimtilldeath) **.net/s/6724410/3/


	4. Chapter 4

**4. First time.**

I looked my watch and left a deep sigh of relief. Soon today's torturous shift would be over and I could go and relax at my cozy bed.

"Hey, Sara! Stop dreaming and go to that man over there! He's been asking for the bill for a few minutes now." Jenna made me get out of my fantasies and come back to earth. I nodded and went quickly to the costumer apologizing for my delay.

"So…" My friend came back to me when I returned at my previous place never forgetting our last conversation. "What were you thinking before?"

"Well, nothing special…"

"Oh come on!", she interrupted me not wanting to hear anything else but the truth. No cheap, made-up excuses would work. "You obviously anticipate for something. You watch the time, you don't pay much attention to the costumers." She waved her hands while she was talking trying to convince me to reveal everything. "Is it Rob you are waiting for?" A huge evil smile appeared on her face.

I sighed. "I wish…" Jenna stared at me confused. "He is busy. He has some kind of…business dinner or something like that." I sounded disappointed. And the truth is that I was. Today, at my birthday, I had to work a late shift until midnight and therefore, I couldn't even arrange a party or a small celebration for this special day. What made this situation even "better" is the fact that my sweet, gorgeous boyfriend, with whom I had a relationship for two months now, had an important meeting for his next movie and thus he wouldn't be able to meet me.

"Oh, I see…" My friend left without adding anything else. Only her look before she left to service the next costumers revealed that she totally understood my problem and felt bad for the way I had to celebrate my birthday; alone.

Exactly on midnight, I took off the special uniform we all wear while working and dropped it in the drawer where we kept them.

"I'm going home, Jenna." I announced and I was already at the door opening it. "I have told the boss I am leaving so you won't have a problem. But in case he asks…"

"Don't worry, Sara." She smiled at me and cleaned the last table. "There will not be a problem." She threw the towel she was holding on a table and came to me to hug me. "Happy birthday again dear! Try to enjoy the night as much as possible."

Her wish was coming from the depths of her heart and it made me smile. "Thank you very much sweetie!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to get out of the cafeteria.

I stepped out and started walking slowly until I would find the main road from where I could get a taxi to go back home. It was too late and I thought it would be a good idea not provoking something unpleasant.

"Hey doll…" I instantly stopped walking and held my breath as I listened to a car stopping just next to me.

"Don't you talk to us anymore?" The man kept teasing me and then started laughing slightly. It didn't take me more to understand and I turned my head to the stranger who talked to me like that.

"Rob!" I almost shouted not believing my eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sara! And sorry for scaring you before." He frowned and looked down feeling bad for what he did.

I smiled and got in his car. I closed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. "The only thing that matters is that you are here.", I whispered not drawing away from him.

"It's your birthday, remember? I couldn't let you alone a day like this." He grinned and made me blush. He looked so perfect wearing his white shirt and his tight jeans. His hair was a little bit messy but that's what I liked most about him; he was perfect in his imperfection.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?", I asked completely unaware of what he was up too.

He nodded smiling widely. "But of course, it is a secret. You will see in a while.", he promised me and put the first gear causing the car's engine to make a deep, heavy sound before it started moving.

We drove for a while to an unknown direction to me, as we listened to some romantic blues. Rob seemed to have taken into account every last detail; even the music.

"So how was your day at work?"

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

Rob just nodded and kept driving.

"And what about your meeting? How did it go?", I asked him.

"Well…" He thought of it for a while and as he stopped the car at a red light he turned and looked at me. "I think I am gonna be kinda busy the following months…" He smiled slightly and I understood completely what he meant.

"That is great news! I am so happy for you!" I almost screamed enthusiastic and hugged him.

"OK. Now I need you to close your eyes.", He asked me and I looked at him confused. "Trust me." His warm, attractive smile made me forget all my suspicions and I did as he told me.

After that I felt the car stopping and Rob advised me to wait at my seat with my eyes shut. I started feeling anxious and puzzled.

"Give me your hand." His voice seemed to be next to me, after I heard the door open. I kept my eyes closed and followed him.

"OK. Now I am starting feeling worried." I said and my insecurity was more than obvious in the way my voice sounded.

Rob laughed. "Don't worry. I am not gonna hurt you."

"Is that…the sea?" The sound of waves moving slowly and reaching the beach came to my ears. The salty air touched my face and a chill made me tremble a little.

"Good guess." Rob congratulated me and I felt him leaving my hand. "Now wait for a while."

Before I had the chance to answer he had already left. I stayed there alone feeling a complete fool who still held her eyes closed. _What if he leaves me here and runs away? What if…?_

"I am still here…Just a second." Rob's whisper in my ear ceased my silly assumptions and gave me the chills. I felt his soft lips leaving a quick kiss at my chick and then I could hear no more of him except for some noises I couldn't make out. I waited for a little longer and then…

"Ok. You can open your eyes now love."

And when I did… "Oh my God!", I whispered looking around me. My amazing boyfriend had lit a fire on the beach and put some towels around it so that we could sit there. Placed on one of them there was a guitar; Robert's guitar. And right next to it there was a small chocolate cake with a candle on it. A grin appeared on my face as I took hold of his hand and let him take me towards the place that he had prepared for us.

"I hope you like it." He told me and put his strong, firm arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"It's great! Really! And…it is for me?"

Robert just nodded and I couldn't resist anymore. I gave him a hug and started kissing him with all my passion.

"It was something spontaneous. I assumed you would appreciate it." He said while we sat down on our towels which were so close to each other that our bodies could touch.

"I love it!" I wasn't able to hide my excitement and happiness. A smirk started showing at my face and I was totally convinced that I was blushing.

Rob lit the small candle on the cake and then grabbed his guitar and began playing the birthday song. I heard him sing along and I bit my lip listening to his wonderful, charming voice. Was there really something he wasn't good at?

"Happy Birthday my love!", he wished smiling. "Now think of something, wish for it with all your heart and blow out the candle."

I closed my eyes, thought of something and then opened them and blew out the fire on the small candle. Rob applauded and gave me a quick kiss.

"So…" He hesitated for a while. "What did you wish for?"

I grimaced. "Will it happen if I tell you?"

He just nodded laughing and he grabbed the small cake and a spoon. He cut a small piece of it and slowly brought it in my mouth. He knew how much I liked chocolate and that justifies his choice for my birthday cake.

"It is delicious…" I almost moaned feeling the rich chocolate flavor filling my mouth.

I had my eyes closed enjoying my cake when I felt a tender kiss on the side of my lips. I opened my eyes surprised.

"You had some chocolate…" Rob explained reading my bewilderment on my face. Once he told me I played my eyelashes and looked away feeling my pulse rising drastically.

He went on playing many famous songs that I loved. The atmosphere was full of emotions. Beautiful, magical emotions. I was carried away by the music and his melodic voice. I just closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder while he continued playing and singing.

"_Go on and close the curtains. Cause all we need is candle light. You and me and a bottle of wine, going to hold you tonight. Well we know I'm not going away…"_

I giggled. Rob understood it and stopped playing. "What?" He said in the same playful mood like me.

"I think you confused the lyrics. It says: _Well we know I'm going away._"

"Yes, I know." He replied smiling and nodding. He winked and I got the message. He did it in purpose. After all, _he_ wasn't going away from me. I put my hands around his neck and made him fall back on the sand. I kissed him again and again not letting him take a breath.

"Hey…" He stopped our ecstatic tempo and looked me in the eyes. I could discern in them the same desire that I had inside me. We were together for a couple of months now but he always respected me waiting for me to show him that I was ready for us to move on. Although I tried to convince him some time ago that I actually wanted him very much and he should give into me and follow his instincts, he insisted that when it was the perfect time, we would both know it. And I could feel it now. _This_ was the time. _Our_ time.

Rob put his finger on my lips and caressed them gently. I closed my eyes wanting to feel nothing more than all these emotions intrigued by him. When I opened my eyes again I saw him staring at my face exploring every single inch of it. I smiled at him and turned around putting my head on his chest. An infinite sky was above us with countless stars and a bright full moon.

"The night is so beautiful…" I whispered slightly.

"Yes, it is." Rob agreed and continued. "And it can be even better."

_Was there a hint at his words?_

I turned and looked him deep in the eyes full of eagerness.

"Do you want to come at my house?" _What on earth was that? _I couldn't believe what I just managed to say. How I got the courage to spill it out. But I could feel a heat taking over me and having Rob so close to me made it even harder for me to resist.

I saw a huge grin appearing on his face and a light brightening his eyes. "It seems like a very good idea to me."

I stood up. He followed me and we started gathering our things and took them to the car. We talked happily all our way back, although there was anxiety and electricity in the atmosphere. Every look that we exchanged, every touch was electrifying.

"Come in." I told him and stepped aside to let him enter my house. Rob smiled and got in.

"I am going in for a while to leave my bag and I'll be back."

When I closed my bedroom's door, I felt my pulse rising so much, that I could hear my own heartbeat.

"_Breath Sara! Breath!"_ I reminded myself, then inhaled and exhaled deep.

I put my things on my desk, some lipstick on my lips and brushed my hair a little. Then I looked myself again and realized that my clothes were not sensual at all; just simple jeans and a red shirt. I opened my wardrobe and found my favourite dress, the one that I kept for special occasions, like this one. I took it out and wore it as fast as I could.

"Here I am…" I almost whispered when I got out of my bedroom and saw Rob looking out of the window.

He turned to me and his expression changed with an incredible speed. First a smile that disappeared rapidly and in its place his eyes opened wide followed by his mouth.

"Oh…my...God…" He said in a quiet tone while inspecting me from top to bottom. "You are…splendid!"

He couldn't make me feel more desired, more beautiful and significant with his words. We approached each other slowly and Rob handed me a glass of wine.

"While you were in I saw the drinks over there and thought…" He pointed to the bar that I had at the corner of the living room.

I just nodded and took it from him. "Thank you." I smiled and then we raised our glasses as he proposed: "Cheers to you and happy birthday my love! I wish you all the best; health, happiness and…love!"

I blushed. "Cheers to the most wonderful man I have ever met!" We drank and kept looking in each other's eyes.

"Wait. Something is missing." I headed to my stereo and put a CD to play. Instantly, a well-known ballad was heard and the room was filled with the singer's sexy voice.

Rob came to me and hugged me from the back. "Much better now. Indeed."

I turned to look at him and kissed him slightly.

"I want to give you something."

I looked at him suspiciously. He had already done way too much to make my birthday a special day for me.

"Don't look at me like that." He grinned and took a small box out of his pocket. "It's nothing special, really." He opened it and I was so stunned. The gift was a wonderful, shiny bracelet, which changed colours as you moved it.

"You can't be serious! That must have cost you a fortune!" I scolded him like a child. "I can't accept it!"

"I want you to accept it." He put the box back to my hands. "As for the cost, its prize is not even close to how precious you are for me."

I smirked as I felt the fire burning inside me growing stronger and stronger. He helped me wear the bracelet and I took a look at it for a while. It was so beautiful, doubtlessly.

"My lady…" Rob stood in front of me with a weird, canny smile. "Would you dance with me?"

I nodded feeling like I was flying in the clouds. "Of course, sir!" I put my hand in his and let him lead us to the most overtaking, magical dance of my whole life. He put his hand on my waist, while his other hand was holding mine.

We started coming closer and closer to each other. Our faces were only a few inches away and I could feel his breath on my cheeks. It was a matter of time since one of us did the first move.

I raised my hand and caressed his face. "Thank you for all these things you did for me today."

Rob didn't answer. He stared at me for a while and then leaned a little towards me and whispered at my ear: "I love you very much!"

I closed my eyes as I let his words get inside me and reach my heart, my soul. When I looked back at him, he was at the same situation as me. I saw desire, lust in his eyes. The feelings that conquered me as well.

I got to my toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "And _I_ love _you_…", I whispered back and smiled.

I felt Rob's hands bringing me closer to him and holding me tighter than before. I put mine around his neck giving us the chance to succumb to each other's desire. No more words came out of our mouths. We kissed for so long that we didn't let each other take a single breath. My hands, that were holding his hair, brought him even closer to me. I moaned when I felt his hands grabbing my hips and lifting me up from the ground. We looked each other for just a second and it was enough to understand what we wanted to do next…

He took me to my bedroom, while we were still kissing and he put me gently on my bed. He came over me and I sighed. We smiled to each other and I felt Rob unzipping my dress slowly. I unbuttoned his shirt and that was all it took for us to lose completely control. He kissed my neck, while his hands touched my body. I shut my eyes and gave in to Rob. To our love…


End file.
